dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yata
on yata's bio it say that he is wiseman but wiseman was 9 during the games what are the odds of a 16 year old being a system admin :Fairly high actually, considering he was a .hacker and had lots of contacts inside CC Corp like Lios or Balmung. Helba may have helped too. The possibility is certainly there, but until we get an authentic source (not just somebody saying it's revealed in volume 3) it's just a rumor. Hence why we keep removing it from the page. --CRtwenty 23:32, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Well, if you won't take the game itself as evidence, then what will you listen to? --AuraTwilight 02:54, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :How about evidence that it actually is in the game. A screenshot or exact quote (untranslated is fine) will do. --Shinsou Wotan, 02:57, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::What Shinsou said. It's really not that hard to say it came from the game. Heck, almost everyone here knows what I'm talking about when I say "Kima". I could just say the game said that "Natsume is actually Terajima because Terajima thought she had a higher chance of being with Kite if he thought she was Natsume." That doesn't mean it's true, though. Kulaguy 03:49, 23 January 2007 (UTC) He's Wiseman, though I can't take screenshots. Keyaki, Kuhn, and Endrance are all still a lot less certain at the point I'm at though... - Kuukai2 08:09, 23 January 2007 (UTC) It mentions in the Trivia section that it is unsure why the Raven admin area is called the "Serpent of Lore." I don't know if this is helpful or not, but there is a rotating image of a serpent biting its own tail on the wall behind Yata's spot in the SoL. The image or idea of a serpent biting its tail has been used in Norse, West African Ashanti and Central American mythology, among others. On top of that is the Ouroborous symbol (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ourobouros) which was used in alchemy (the real stuff, not just in anime). This common use of the serpent biting its tail in world mythologies could be why the room is referred to as the "Serpent of Lore." I wouldn't be surprised if the one in the SoL is meant to signify something from "The World's" own mythology, but that's just pure speculation. Additionally, Gate of Uroboros (an alternate spelling of Ourobouros) is one of the meanings for G.U. I would add this to the article, but I'm a noob and wanted to make sure it was good enough or not before I put it in there (I've made too many hasty mistakes in other wikis already ).--Semysane 08:36, 28 January 2007 (UTC) If he's Wiseman doesn't he mention anything about the fact that Azure Kite looks like the original Kite?--Kite X 22:46, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :No, it makes a lot of sense to him when Aura stops them though. - Kuukai2 23:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Concerning the confusion of the serpent's lore. Read the official "The World R2" story. It says the serpent was the beast who told the secret of the grunty curse to humans. I believe this is where the reference is from. Of course the snake is a mythological figure that always was there, but since they already gave a role to the serpent in R2, it's probably from there. YATA FIRE! YATA FLAME~~! He reminds me of Dhalshim from Street Fighter About : Yata appearance It is state in his appearance that Yata appears as a dark skinned and powerfully built man, modeled after an Indonesian. Please give any citation or reference about the modeled after an Indonesian part. Thanks :-) :I thought I read it in The World somewhere, but I can't find it now... - Kuukai2 20:51, 2 March 2008 (UTC) This is probably moretheless sparked by my boredom, but I came up with a farfetch'd theory that Yata isnt indeed Wiseman but instead; Lios. I base this on little (I've yet to see a full translation of the scan from the master guidebook) and worked it into Fidchell's Prophecy. If Apeiron and Helba joined forces to face "the dark one" this could be a building ground for Zelkova=Helba. I re-iterate I base this on little. Yata seems to act alot like Lios perhaps he was hired for R2 system admin abilities. From that theory you could also put Pi=Helba who is still working with Lios but thats a little too extreme. Again just something unlikely that crossed my mind 21:05, 28 July 2008 (UTC)Bored!!!!!!!! :Yea, well tough shit, Yata is Wiseman. It's not up for debate. --AuraTwilight 19:13, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Yata, however much any of you may believe he's anyone, was in fact with Kite during the "Pluto Again" crisis. When he's discussing Cubia with Haseo, he recalls that seven years ago, when both worlds were in danger he was "indeed on the battlefiled." It shows several flashbacks, though I wasn't able to pick Wiseman out for certain and I don't remember that far back to say he was or was not there. Also, to the out-of-the-box thinker that proposed the Yata-Lios/Pi-Helba theory: Your brain works on a totally different level than mine. Allbeit interesting, it's also obviously wrong in the latter half. Pi and Helba are very different as people and in temperment. Helba also made it a point to avoid any direct dealings with CCCorp throughout the entire fiasco, starting with Tsukasa. It's true that she and Lios cooperated, but she stood back and let the company have its space. Zelkova, obviously, from both evidence and common sense of deduction, would be Helba. From his/her skills in hacking and the altering of Haseo's avatar, to the "home" referrence of Netslum Tartarga. Endrance is Elk. He constant moping and crying for "Mia" are all the proof I need for that. At any rate, I just felt that I needed to add a tad bit more here. 04:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Solomon